thepkmnroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode Twenty-three: Sierra and the Golden Game!
Holly: "Carnivine, dodge it!" ' Holly: "Use Vine Whip!" ' Lisa: "Looks like Pignite's taking that Vine Whip with pure will power! Amazing!" Franklin: "Pignite, Flamethrower!" ' Franklin: "Tackle, let's go!" ' Holly: "Carnivine, grab Pignite and jump into the air! Quick!"\ ' Holly: "Come back down and and throw Pignite into the ground!" Franklin: "Pignite, get out of there!" Pignite: "Pig...nite!" (I...can't!) ' Holly: "Bullet Seed!" ' Referee: "Pignite is unable to battle! Carnivine is the winner!" Crowds: *Applause and cheering* Richard: "Wonderful! Another spectacular match!" '''Tournament Matchmaking Results (Qualifiers) # Alena and David (Winner: Alena) # Arthur and Brianna (Winner: Arthur) # Zane and Jordan (Winner: Zane) # Franklin and Holly (Winner: Holly) # Hawk and Alan (Winner: Alan) # Desmond and Catlin (Winner: Catlin) # George and Linn (Winner: George) # Amanda and Vixen (Winner: Vixen) # Newton and Sarah (Winner: Sarah) # Kat and Tristan (Winner: Tristan) # Mark and Brandy (Winner: Mark) # Jacob and Howard (Winner: Howard) ' Alena: *Tossing a Pokeball* "Go, Tauros!" George: *Tossing a Pokeball* "Go, Xatu!" ' Referee: "Battle, begin!" ' Alena: "Yeah!" George: "No! We came so close!" Richard: "Delightful! Onto the second match!" ' Zane: "Okay. Axew, let's do this!" ' Zane: "Woah. That's a new Pokemon." Zane's Pokedex: '''"Skarmory, the Armor Bird Pokémon. Because Skarmory nests in briers and is constantly scratched by thorns, its wings become razor sharp." Referee: "Match...begin!" Amy: "Go, Zane!" Holly: "You can win this!" Arthur: "Keep battling and don't lose confidence! We're all here for you, Zane!" Sarah: "Skarmory, use Peck!" ' Zane: "Dodge it, Axew!" ' Sarah: "Skarmory, get Axew off of you!" Zane: "Axew, hang on and keep using Scratch!" ' Referee: "Skarmory is unable to battle! Axew and Zane win!" Lisa: "Such an amazing battle! Definitely first of its kind to use a Trainer and its Pokemon with such a strong bond between them!" ' Zane: "You were great out there, Axew. I'm so proud of you." Axew: "Axew! Ew, Axew!" (Thanks! Yay, thanks!) Richard: "Next we have Holly and Catlin!" Holly: "Go, Carnivine!" Catlin: "Hariyama, let's go!" Holly's Pokedex: "Hariyama, the Arm Thrust Pokémon. Hariyama is the evolved form of Makuhita. When tensing its body, its muscles become hard as stone." Referee: "Begin!" Holly: "Carnivine, Bullet Seed!" Catlin: "Dodge and use Close Combat!" ' Holly: "Recover and use Fake Out!" ' Catlin: "Brick Break, go!" ' Catlin: "Brick Break, again!" ' Catlin: "No, it flinched!" Holly: "Solar Beam, Carnivine!" ' Referee: "Hariyama is unable to battle! Carnivine wins!" Richard: "Excellent coordination! Onto our next battle between Arthur and Vixen!" Arthur: "Corphish, I choose you!" Vixen: "Growlithe, let's go!" ' Referee: "Begin!" Vixen: "Growlithe, Flamethrower!" ' Arthur: "Corphish, dodge and use Metal Claw!" ' Vixen: "Counter with Bite!" ' Vixen: "Throw Corphish and use Flamethrower!" ' Referee: "Corphish is unable to battle! Growlithe wins!" ' Arthur: "Guess I've got a lot more training to do." ???: "Arthur!" ' Amy: "Sorry about your match there, Arthur." Zane: "I really thought you had it." Arthur: "Don't worry about me. I'll be just fine. At least I'll be able to root for all of you now." Richard: "Onto the next battle!" ' '''Tournament Matchmaking Results (Quarterfinals) # Alena and George (Winner: Alena) # Zane and Sarah (Winner: Zane) # Holly and Catlin (Winner: Holly) # Arthur and Vixen (Winner: Vixen) # Alan and Tristan (Winner: Tristan) # Mark and Howard (Winner: Mark) ' Richard: "We're back at Lucio Stadium to welcome our Trainers to the Semifinals! I'm joined by my co-host and personal friend: Lisa." Lisa: "It's great to be back, everyone! I look forward to seeing all the exciting battles sure to happen today!" Richard: "Our first battle is between a boy with a lot of spirit and heart, as well as a love for all Pokemon big and small; please welcome Zane!" Crowds: *Cheering and applause* ' Richard: "And his opponent is a tough guy with a winning smile; let's welcome Mark!" ' Zane: *Tossing a Pokeball* "Go, Shinx!" Mark: "Go, Scraggy!" Referee: "Begin the match!" Zane: "Shinx, Thunder Fang!" ' Mark: "Scraggy, use Feint Attack! ' Zane: "Thunder!" ' Mark: "Use Headbutt!" ' Zane: "Thunder Fang again!" Mark: "Block and counter with Headbutt!" ' Mark: "Scraggy, break away!" Zane: "Thunderbolt! Go for it!" ' Referee: "Scraggy is unable to battle! Shinx is the winner!" Crowds: *Cheering and applause* Richard: An amazing work of partnership between Trainer and Pokemon! Onto the second battle between Holly and Tristan!" Holly: *Tossing a Pokeball* "Go, Tyranitar!" Tristan: "Time to win! Dragonite, front and center!" Referee: "Match begin!" Holly: "Tyranitar, Brick Break!" Tristan: "Dodge it and use Thunder Punch!" ' Holly: "Block it and counter with Focus Punch!" ' Zane: "Wow. Both Pokemon look really strong out there." Arthur: 'Holly's raised her Tyranitar well. They've both shared a strong bond since she was a little kid." Amy: "That's right. I remember hearing Holly and how she and Larvitar became friends." Zane: "You can do it, Holly, Tyranitar!" Amy: "Yeah! Don't give up!" Holly: "You heard them! Let's give it everything that we've got! Mega Punch!" Tristan: "Flamethrower!" ' Holly: "Don't give up, Tyranitar! Mega Punch! I believe in you!" ' Tristan: "Use Superpower and grab Tyranitar, Dragonite!" ' Tristan: "Fly into the air and come back down with Slam!" ' ???: "Look Fennekin, they're having a battle!" Fennekin: "Fen Fen Fennekin!" (I knew that, Liam!) Pidove: "Pi dove dove Pidove!" (This battle's getting intense!) ' Holly: "Tyranitar!" ' Holly: "Tyranitar, are you alright?!" Tyranitar: "Tyran...itar." (Yes...I am.) ' Liam's Pokedex: "Tyranitar, the Armor Pokémon and the evolved form of Pupitar. Tyranitar has a heavily armored body that can withstand powerful attacks and is able to crush a mountain with one hand." ' Liam's Pokedex: '''"Dragonite, the Dragon Pokémon and the evolved form of Dragonair. Dragonite is said to live in the sea. With its small wings and large body, it can fly faster than the speed of sound." ' Holly: "We won't let them beat us! Tyranitar, use Mega Punch one last time!" ' Referee: "The winner is Dragonite and Tristan!" Crowds: *Cheering and applauding* ' Holly: "Hey, what's with that long face, huh? So we lost. No big deal. You gave it your all and I couldn't be prouder of you. You're so much stronger now." ' Richard: "Such an amazing show of sportsmanship between people and Pokemon alike! Absolutely wonderful!" Lisa: "Truly nothing but friendship to be formed by these wonderful bonds that'll last forever!" Richard: "Now we move on to our final battle between Trainers Vixen and Alena for the semifinals spot!" Crowds: *Cheering in anticipated excitement* ' Richard: "Strange. Where's Alena?" ' Vixen: "Hey, who are you supposed to be?! You're not Alena!" Trainer: "No, I'm not. I'm somebody far worse that Alena. Allow me to show you who I am." ' Liam: Whoah! Pidove, look at that? Pidove: "Pi Dove dove?" (Is that legal?) Liam: Pidove, be quiet, Vixen will hear you. Pidove: "Dove......" (Sorry....) ' Liam: It's Sierra!? To Be Continued...